Falling - Chapter 6
Louis’s POV The girl’s jaw dropped when she saw us. I looked at Lauren and she smiled, “Everyone this is my daughter, Alexis.” My heart fluttered. Alexis. That’s such a beau- Louis. Stop it! You have a god damn girlfriend! An extremely beautiful girlfriend that nobody compares to… Okay, maybe one person can be a tiniest bit more… Louis, stop it now. I looked at Harry who was almost drooling. Alexis smiled at us and I almost fell to the ground. If looks could kill, she’d be the death of me. “Alexis, this is Jay,” Lauren said, gesturing to Jay. Alexis walked all the way down the stairs and shook Mum’s hand. “Nice to meet you Jay,” Alexis said with her sweet smile. Her voice was so cute and I could listen to it all day! “You too,” Mum said to Alexis. “And,” Lauren quickly said. “Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall and Louis. Yeah, I know…” Alexis said, looking at the ground. “You’re a fan?” Liam asked. Alexis looked up, “Yeah, I guess so.” Harry smiled, “That’s great!” Alexis looked around, “Erm... Yeah, sure.” “Alexis, sweetie?” Lauren said to her. “Yes?” Alexis said, possibly glad that she didn’t have to continue talking to Harry. Louis! Don’t think like that! Harry is your best friend! “Would you like to show the boys where their rooms are?” Lauren asked Alexis. Alexis nodded, “Yeah sure.” Alexis went to walk upstairs but she turned around and pointed up the stairs, “This way…” “Uhhh yup,” Harry said. Alexis walked up the stairs with the boys and I followed her upstairs. We walked upstairs to a long plain hallway with multiple doors. Alexis walked up to the first door on the right. “Liam and Zayn, this is your room,” Alexis said. She opened up the door and Liam and Zayn walked in and began to choose who-gets-what-bed. Alexis moved on, down the hallway to the next door on the right. “Louis and Harry, this is yours,” she opened the door. “Thank you,” Harry said and winked. He walked into the room and took the bed next to the window. Alexis rolled her eyes and Niall chuckled. “And, yeah, Niall. Your room…” Alexis said and opened up the door to the room across the hall from mine and Harry’s. I walked into the room that I was sharing with Harry. I looked out into the hallway and watched Alexis walk into another room that she didn’t open before. I stepped back from the door and shut it. “You like her.” I turned around to look at Harry who was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. “What?” I said, wondering how he knew that. “I can tell,” he said, smirking. I looked around, “Is it that obvious?” Harry looked at me, “''Very ''obvious.” I groaned and laid face-first on my bed. Harry ''tsk''ed, “You have a girlfriend, Louis.” “I know,” my voice was muffled from the pillow that I was suffocating myself with. “What are you going to do?” I sat up, “Forget about….” “Who?” Harry said, his eyebrows raised. I sighed, “I’ll forget about Alexis.” Harry grinned, “That’s great. You know she has a nice ass?” “I haven’t looked at her ass, Harold.” “You’re already getting over her,” Harry said. He got up and pat me on the back, “Keep workin’ on it.” I rolled my eyes and Harry walked out of the room, closing the door softly. I sat alone, trying to think about Eleanor. But for some reason, I could only think about Alexis… Category:Falling Category:Fanfiction Category:One direction Category:Niall Horan